


Where the Sun Always Shines

by Mermaid886



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Haunting, Love, Marriage, Romance, Sweet, eternal love, paranormalromance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: Discover the heart-warming tale of an eternal love between Benjamin and Molly, a seemingly normal husband and wife in a time long ago......... A love so strong not even death's cold fingers can end it's enduring flame.





	Where the Sun Always Shines

Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
——————————————————————

It was many years ago, in the days when horse and buggy traveled the streets, that two souls met.

Bright blue eyes twinkled as a hand tipped a hat, “Pleased to meet you, I’m Benjamin.” 

A curtsey as rosy lips replied, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m Molly.”

A man and a woman.

Their hearts exchanged a gift from one to the other as a friendly, genuine smile was pulled from each face.

Those smiles turned into weekly visits from far across the valley.

On those visits, those same, friendly smiles turned into pleasant conversations and admiring glances.

Conversations and glances turned to an engagement.

On a warm summer day, Benjamin and Molly became husband and wife.

The entire town watched and the entire town agreed……….

They had never seen two people more in love.

Molly gave Benjamin a silver watch on their first anniversary.

Benjamin gave Molly a jade ring.

“Someday, we’ll go to a beautiful place.” Benjamin told her.

“Where the sun always shines?” Molly asked.

Benjamin nodded. “Where the sun always shines.”

The years came and so did their children.

Dorothy, Johnathan, and Sarah.

As time passed, the children grew and left.

Molly’s health became frail and her heart grew weak.

But it was Benjamin who passed first.

As he was laid to rest, Molly tearfully clasped his silver, anniversary watch around his wrist as she whispered, “Come back to me. Come back to me, Benjamin.”

Her tears wet her black mourning dress as his grave was filled on that cloudy afternoon.

Benjamin was buried according to both of their wishes, behind the house in which they had shared their lives.

And Molly found that house quite different after that day, but she never felt alone.

Sometimes she would wake from a nap to find a blanket had been carefully placed over her.

Sometimes she would wake and feel arms holding her, but when she opened her eyes, no one was there.

She often sat at Benjamin’s grave and talked to him.

Even though she could no longer see him, she felt like he could hear her.

Somehow.

One afternoon, Molly waited on her children to visit her for dinner.

Feeling a bit sad, she walked outside, and in the cloudy haze of the setting winter sun, she knelt down and reached to touch her husband’s gravestone.

“How I wish you could come back to me.” Molly sighed sadly.

“I never left.”

Molly’s eyes widened and she whirled around to see her beloved Benjamin, standing in front of her, as youthful and handsome as the day they had met.

Molly stumbled backwards against the gravestone in fear.

Her jade ring clinked against the concrete, after all these years, she still wore it daily.

“Remember this?” Benjamin held out his hand to reveal the silver watch he was buried with.

Molly’s expression changed from shock to joy as she took the watch from his hand and stood to embrace him. “Oh, Benjamin! It really is you!”

Benjamin chuckled as she stood and jumped into his arms like a young girl.

The two embraced and kissed for a moment before Molly pulled away. 

She noticed her hand on the side of his face was no longer wrinkled or withered with age, it was as soft and firm as it had been in her youth.

Molly didn’t understand and so she asked, looking into his eyes. “How can this be?”

Benjamin looked over at his grave.

Molly gasped as she saw her aged body sprawled across the tombstone.

“My dear, we’ve both grown weary of this world. Let’s move on now, shall we? Somewhere beautiful?” Benjamin asked, turning her face back so their eyes met.

“Where the sun always shines?” Molly asked brightly.

“Where the sun always shines.” Benjamin nodded, his eyes twinkling.

Molly laughed as he started to dance with her, and they rose higher, and higher, until they were in that beautiful place where the sun always shines.

And it was more amazing than either had dreamed.

Not long after, Dorothy, Johnathan, and Sarah arrived at their childhood home with their families for dinner.

“Mother?” Sarah called as they entered the house.

“Mom?” Johnathan called, checking upstairs.

“Mama!” Dorothy screamed as she found their mother outside.

All three siblings quickly ran to Molly.

As her daughters began to weep, Jonathan's eyes widened.

“Hush! Look!” He cried.

The girls quieted and they gasped as they saw their brother pull their father’s watch off her wrist.

“Father was……..buried with that.” Sarah said in disbelief.

“Her jade ring is gone! She never takes it off!” Dorothy shouted, noticing Molly’s right hand.

The ring that had clinked against the gravestone earlier had vanished from her hand.

A mystified but peaceful smile danced across Jonathan's face as he turned the watch around to show his sisters an engraving of a bright sun on the back.

“It’s alright. They’re together again now, in that beautiful place where the sun always shines.”


End file.
